


Wedding day

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Finn and Poe get married





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a fluffy story with all my favorite star wars pairings. I was thinking of episode 9 last night and came up with my own ending of where Finn/Poe get married but I decided to do an AU story about that so I could include all my favorite star wars pairings from all the films. So this is an AU where Vader doesn't exist because Anakin didn't go to the dark side (and he didn't end up with Padme but she became a surrogate mother for him and Obi Wan). Also Ben Solo doesn't exist and Finn is a jedi who was trained under Anakin. So lots of AU.

Poe put the final changes on his tuxedo as BB-8 stood by him beeping words of encouragement. “I can’t believe today is the day. I can’t believe Finn agreed to marry me,” Poe said grinning widely. “You’re going to have another dad!”  
BB8 beeped happily before reminding Poe it was about time to get going. Poe made sure the rings were secure on his son’s antenna before leaving the room with BB-8 at his heels.  
“Good morning Obi-Wan,” Poe said greeting the Jedi Master happily. “Where’s your husband?”  
Obi Wan laughed. “Oh, you know Anakin. He likes to make a grand entrance. But he’s assured me he won’t be late. He said he wouldn’t can’t miss me performing the ceremony.”  
Poe laughed. “I’m really grateful you agreed to do so. It means a lot to us.”  
“It’s no problem. The two of you make a beautiful couple. Have you thought about having kids?”  
BB-8 beeped indignantly. Obi-Wan laughed. “Oh right. You have a kid already. I never understood the attachment one has to a droid.”  
“That’s because you’ve never had a good droid Master,” Anakin said with a smirk.  
“Anakin, it’s so refreshing to see you early for a change,” Obi-Wan teased. “And if you were so attached to your droids then why did you give them to our children?”  
Anakin laughed. “Because I think Luke and Leia needed them more than I did. They deserved them. I’m glad I did. Luke and R2 really love each other.”  
“And Leia is really annoyed by C-3PO,” Obi-Wan said.  
“That’s true. Although I do think it’s Han who’s more annoyed and she’s annoyed because Han’s annoyed. They’ll be the next to get married. I can sense it,” Anakin said. “But today my former apprentice is getting married. And before you ask, he’s doing great. I just saw him, and he told me to tell you he can’t wait to see you.”  
Poe grinned. “I can’t wait to see him. I’m so in love.”  
“You remind me of me on my wedding day,” Anakin told Poe with a smile. “That was one of the best days of my life. I am so lucky I get to annoy this old man for the rest of my life.”  
“Who are you calling old,” Obi-Wan asked raising his eyebrow.  
“You Master,” Anakin teased. Poe smiled as he watched the couple he’d always looked up to playfully banter.  
Luke Skywalker walked over with R2. “Are you going to stand here and chat all day or are you going to come perform a ceremony?”  
“We’re coming,” Poe said, almost tripping over BB-8. They got into their places. Poe glanced at BB-8 to make sure that the rings were still in place.  
“Calm down Friend-Poe. This is the happiest day of your life. Finn will show up and the two of you will get married and you’ll live a full and happy life together,” BB-8 assured him.  
“Oh shoot. That reminds me BB, you’ll be staying with Luke and R2-D2 while I’m away on my honeymoon with Finn. I know how close you and R2 are, so I didn’t think you’d mind.”  
BB-8 made an unappealing noise. “You’re not taking me on your honeymoon with you?”  
Poe looked at him. “You know I love you buddy, but I need some alone time with Finn. You’ll be fine. Luke and r2 already said they would love to have you around.”  
BB-8 would have rolled his eyes if he had eyes. Before he had a chance to beep inappropriately at Poe, the music started. Poe looked over at Leia who oversaw music. The little Tico sisters were the flower girls. They walked down the aisle throwing rose pedals out of little baskets. Poe smiled as them. His smile widened when he saw Rey and Finn walking down the aisle. Rey and Finn had become close through their Jedi training and since Finn didn’t have any family, he wanted her to walk him down the aisle because she was the closest thing to family.  
“See, I told you he wouldn’t chicken out,” Rey whispered to Finn who was blushing. Poe had never looked more beautiful to him.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he whispered back unable to keep his eyes off his handsome groom. Rey rolled her eyes.  
Obi Wan began the ceremony which was short and simple because he could sense the impatience radiating through both grooms.  
“Do you Finn, take Poe to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do,” Finn said with the biggest smile.  
“Do you Poe take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do,” Poe said grinning.  
“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but look over at his husband as he said that memories of his wedding day to Anakin flooding his mind. Anakin looked back and gave him a loving smile and sent inappropriate thoughts through the force to him knowing he would be fully punished later.  
Poe pulled Finn in for the best kiss that they had shared. Everyone cheered, even sullen BB-8. At the reception, there was plenty of food and music. An overpouring of love flowed through the force.  
“So, when do we get to leave on our honeymoon,” Finn asked Poe as they danced.  
“In the morning. I think it would be better for both of us to be well rested before flying to another planet. You’re really going to love this place.”  
“Still won’t tell me where we’re going,” Finn asked with a smile.  
“IF I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it,” Poe asked before kissing Finn who smiled and melted into the kisses happily.


	2. Remembering Obikin's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Anakin reminisce on their wedding gay as they're at the reception.

Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan who was sitting at a table talking to some pilots that he had flown with. He walked over to him. “Hey Obi Wan, would you like to dance with me or are you afraid you’ll break a hip bone,” Anakin teased. 

Obi-Wan scowled. “I am not that old. I don’t think I will break a hip bone as you so politely put it. Besides, if anyone is likely to break anything, it would be you. Do you remember our tenth anniversary we went to that dance club you so wanted to try? Your dance moves put a couple people in the hospital as I recall.” That wiped the smirk off Anakin’s face. The pilots howled with laughter, not having heard that story before. Obi Wan took pity on the look on his husbands face. “But I’d be delighted to dance with you. There is a corner over there that is unoccupied. I would hate to dance near our daughter and accidently get her injured.”

“Oh ha-ha,” Anakin said blushing. He accepted Obi Wans hand and followed him to the nearly empty corner. Anakin put his arms around Obi Wan’s neck and they began dancing slowly to the music. 

“I know I tease you a great deal about your dancing Anakin but you’re not the worst dancer,” Obi Wan said softly. 

Anakin laughed. “Slow songs are easy because I can put my arms around the handsomest man and allow him to lead me. I mean I have to give you a chance to lead sometimes right?”

Obi Wan laughed. “Yes. I suppose I do.”

Anakin smiled and gave Obi Wan a kiss. “I wish I could relive our wedding day. That was the absolute best day of my entire life.”

“It was mine as well. I can’t believe that you showed up late. I was starting to get worried that you were going to leave me stranded, despite what the force said.”

“I know. I just wanted to make sure I looked good enough for you. I had to make sure every strand of hair was perfect and that I wasn’t wearing anything wrinkly or anything. I wanted it to be perfect because you deserved perfect,” Anakin said pulling him in for what felt like the perfect kiss.

“Well, you could have come out in your pajamas with your hair all over the place and it would have been perfect,” Obi Wan laughed.

“Nah, that wouldn’t have been good enough for you,” Anakin said. “In the bedroom maybe but not on our most precious day.”

Obi Wan smiled and looked around the room. His eyes fell on Luke first who was chatting with Rey and then on Leia who was sitting at a table laughing with Han. “I never thought we would have children. But I’m glad that we were able to.”

“Yeah,” Anakin said glancing at his children. “They’re pretty perfect aren’t they? I only wish Padme was around to see them grow up.”

“Me too,” Obi Wan said softly.

“This is a bit off topic but our wedding anniversary is coming up soon. How would you feel about having a vow renewal ceremony,” Anakin suggested after a few minutes of dancing.

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. I promise to be on time for that,” Anakin teased. “And our children can be there. Plus think about it, we could get cake, lots of dancing, lots of presents.”

“That’s why you want to have it? To have presents,” Obi Wan teased. 

Anakin laughed. “I’m teasing. You know, you don’t have to give me an answer now. I just have been thinking and it might be an idea to consider.”

“Consider it I will,” Obi Wan replied with a smile. “Although just now thinking about it, the idea of you showing up on time to a ceremony sounds absolutely delightful. I don’t think you have shown up on time once in your life.”

Anakin laughed. “I like to get under your skin. You know that. Speaking of which, aren’t you going to reprimand me for sending dirty thoughts to you during the ceremony?”

“You know I’ve thought about that. That is exactly what you wanted so that makes me want to not punish you,” Obi Wan said with a smile. 

Anakin pouted. “Oh come on Master. You know you want to.” Anakin sent more dirty thoughts and images to Obi Wan through the force. 

“Come with me if you must,” Obi Wan said grabbing Anakin by the hand. The two of them snuck out of the reception hall as discreetly as possible but weren’t unseen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia talk

"Would you look at that," Leia asked Han as she watched her dads try to discreetly leave. "I swear, they're always going at it." She gave Han a hard look, like she wanted something from him. 

Han was busy looking at something on a holopad. "Hmm? Oh, right. That's not surprising at all. They're always having sex aren't they?"

Leia shuddered. "Well, at least they're happy together, even after all those years. Would you put that thing back down for a minute and pay attention to me?"

Han put it down and looked at Leia smiling. "Let me guess, you want to get up there and dance together?"

"I'd rather dance with you than with Chewie. I think me and him have a slight height difference," she teased. "More than me and you I mean."

Han laughed softly before offering his hand to Leia. The two of them joined their friends on the dance floor but their eyes were only on each other. "I kinda love you, you know," Han told Leia softly as they slowly danced with each other.

"I know," she replied with a soft smile. "Do you ever think about the future? Our future?" 

"Quite a bit actually. I see a long happy future together. I'm not ready to get married now or anytime soon but someday," Han responded after a bit of thought. 

"Someday," she agreed pulling him in for a kiss. 

"If you look this beautiful in a bridesmaid dress then I can't wait to see what you'll look like in a wedding dress," Han said, taking in all of Leia's beauty. 

Leia smiled and continued to dance with the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming later


End file.
